Yours
by zaphyrus of the moon
Summary: A little talk, a little clarification. Fluff and nonsense, but i hope you like it


Ronan looked at her, trying desperately not to give in to those red eyes of deceptive plea. It has worked so well before, he knows, and now she's employing them again knowing full well how prone he is to their beauty.

He's already sweating, the struggle wearing his concentration while at the same time failing to suppress the fluster on his face. He could not do so many things at the same time, that is of course, with regards to the savior of the kingdom and her cruel methods of getting what she wants.

"Come on, Ronan, just this once, pleeeease!"

She's at it again, and the combo was made perfect by the sparkly face and adorable, pouty lips.

"Ms. Elesis, please, it is quite unbecoming of a person, much less of my stature as a knight."

A moment of respite, he thought, as Elesis back up a bit, bowed her head and lowered her once chirpy shoulders. But then as she raised back her face up, the tears in her eyes, fake as though they may be, did the killing blow.

"But I thought we were friends! You said you'll always be my (sniff) knight in (sniff sniff) shinning armor! (oh, for pete's sake, sniff) You-you said…"

The boy thought of how cruel life can be with the code of chivalry chaining the choices of a person with principles.

"Very well."

"Yey!" and yes, she's back to normal.

He gently placed the glaive down, and looked at her again. The expectancy on her countenance betrayed the mischief hidden behind them. Surely there are other predicaments less tormenting than to face someone you love who knows full well you can't deny them anything. Nevertheless, he chose to love her as she is, regarless of the many things she might ask. He has, after all, already claimed himself as hers.

With one full flick of the wrist, he undo the pony tail behind his head, and let lose a long array of blue hair. Elesis squealed in delight, much to Ronan's consolation, and jumped to where he was to embrace him. Said boy blushed, feeling the soft chest of the female being pressed firmly on her face.

"Oh wow, Ronan, this is such a long hair… how come you never let it breath? It's quite fitting of you- as a woman that is! Hahaha! Just kidding!"

It could've settled a person on a death sentence. But the words from the lips of the red head, it was nothing but angelic music, making his heart dance.

Ronan felt fingers struggling to glide on his locks, which apparently wasn't the easiest task. He heard a giggle from the girl and the fingers became gentler, more soothing.

"Geez, you don't take care of this, do you?"

"I wash it well, truly I do." He said defensively.

"Yes, but in certain fights, you tend to let some stuff into it, like poison, or a monster's blood. And always tying it like this could choke it. You need to relax it a little more."

the next thing he felt was a comb settling some knots into place and eventually pacifying the stressed creases of his hair. Elesis hummed as she did this, and all Ronan could do was savor her wonderful scent and comforting tone of voice, which in rare occasions isn't making a battle cry. He felt her palm raising his bangs to let it join the pull of the porcelain comb. The warmness of her hand and the seemingly loving touch of hers made him relax that he did not notice he was leaning a bit onto her. Still, Elesis didn't seem to mind.

After a few moments of silence, Ronan chose to speak.

"I'm sorry."

"Hm? Oh, I don't mind. Your hair may not be the smoothest, but it does smell pretty good for a guy. I notice you don't sweat much. How's your metabolism? Arme said you need to get that energy some place or it'll…"

"No, I mean, for what I said the last time."

"Oh."

He felt her movements weaken, and for a moment he cursed himself for bringing up the issue. But he was already there, so might as well move on to it.

"Are you saying, it's not true then?" she asked.

"No, no, no! I meant every word, every syllable! I really DO LOVE YOU!"

"Hm…"

Ronan wished that tone was accompanied by a smile- it sounded like so.

"But you see, I think it was wrong for me to say it all of a sudden. I should've thought of how you felt, perhaps you were in love with someone else and was thinking about confessing to that person as well. I know you are a person who is quite sensitive to the feelings of others. You are kind and gentle of heart, you never wish pain for anyone. I might have pressed you a bit and…"

"So…" Elesis interrupted, "are you saying despite the fact that you love me, you are willing to watch me be happy into another man's arms? It is, after all, possible that I don't love you back, and that I'm just too kind, as you said, to deny you my affection. Are you willing, then, to accept that I could belong to someone else, but you still belong to me?"

Ronan clutched a fist full of grass, bowed his head and answered weakly, "Yes, Ms. Elesis. I am yours, with every fiber of my being. I love you, but you need not love me back if you do not wish to do so."

The warmth of her body soon disappeared, and for a moment he thought he was alone. He anticipated this, and braced himself for the painful results. He clutched his heart, and was about to utter curses on himself, when she heard her voice again.

"Look at me, Ronan."

As he turned, his eyes grew wide. It had not occurred to him until that time that he has never seen the girl with her hair down like this. It was long, up to her waist, glistening under the early morning sun, flowing into a dance with the gentle breeze. Her face, a perfect mix of cream and rose, shone with a smile made especially for him. The boy could not believe that such a deadly fighter could be such a goddess in appearance.

Elesis graced the air with her mild giggles as she watches the boy before her gawk.

"Tell me," she began, "what would you do if I was the one who told you first that I love you?"

The words reverberated into his senses several times before assessing them, shattering away all self-condemnation.

"What would you do," she continued, "if I claimed myself as yours, but would not bother claiming you as mine? Tell me."

"I…"

"Ronan, do you think I'm beautiful?"

Said boy didn't answer. He scooted a little closer to where she was, took a handful of hair, and pressed it on his nose. He gently made his way on the long strands of hair on his clutches, making the girl blush as she watches the act. Upon reaching her head, he whispered, making sure his breath heats her ear, "Yes, you are beautiful."

He could've sworn the girl tried to suppress a moan, but did not bother pondering on the suggestion of his desires.

"I don't think so." She replied, and he was taken aback. "No, I'm not beautiful. Why? Because I'm not where I should be. I'm not beautiful, I'm hideous! Because I stand misplaced, like a flower without a color. I stand as loved, without my lover."

She reached out to his face and cupped his cheeks with her palm, "Claim me, Ronan, tell me I'm yours, complete me, make me beautiful." She pulled him closer, till finally, their lips brushed a moment. Ronan had his eyes open with still disbelief.

Elesis smiled, half amused of his adorable expression, and half insanely in love, "Ronan, I love you."

His face softened, but was still heated up. He finally took the much needed air and courage, and tackled her on the floor, taking her lips, gently yet possessively. Elesis yelp at the process and was about to laugh at his sudden bravery, had it not been her longing as well.

He could hear her soft moans getting louder as he takes over her mouth with his tongue. His hands travelled lightly on her legs, bare under a skirt, smooth and perfect under his touch. All he could feel in response was her hands pulling his head for more action, disentangling his hair in the process, but he could not ask for more, than her wanting for more.

The business with her lips temporarily done, he travelled his kisses down to her chin, and upon reaching her well-curved neck, he became aggressive. For a while, kiss turned to lick, and lick turned to suck. Intervals between which were pleasurable in taste and in her reaction- moans getting louder and sexier in his ears.

But respite was needed.

He then pulled back, using his hands for support, and heavily inhaled the much missed oxygen. Both were panting with similar smiles of gratification. In the middle of his arms Ronan could see her, perfect as always, her hear looking like an innocent rose on the grassbed, her sweat being the dewdrops he so wants to lick away.

"Well… so much… for making your… hair…"

"Yes… sorry if I was a bit too rough."

"Don't be. But I'd usually say first, 'Are you ready?'"

The two sat up straight and brushed a few leaves away from their clothes and hair. Speaking of hair, Ronan realized how messy he looked and made a face to Elesis. Said girl laugh, and he soon joined her. They leaned their foreheads against each other, allowing him to steal a quick kiss. Elesis pouted for a second, then smiled.

"Elesis?"

"Yeah?"

"You're mine, and I love you."

end


End file.
